Furry Love
by Kachorro
Summary: Después de la 4ta guerra Naruto decide realizar un viaje de entrenamiento en donde conoció una extraña aldea donde habitan unos seres asombrosos, pero después de meses en su regreso, Naruto recibirá unas visitas inesperadas, que le provocaran tanto buenos y agradables momentos, como unos muy divertidos, dolorosos y problemáticos. 18/ fem kyubi/Yuri/ masive crossover/ masive Harem.


- Hola amigos, hoy les traigo un desmadre… sip por que no hay otra manera de describir este crossover que les mostrare -menciono Kachorro- Yo no poseo los derechos de ninguna serie animada, anime o videojuego del que se haga presente en este crossover, solo hago esta historia para el disfrute de mis lectores, además se que últimamente me ven muy perezoso pero…

_- UN POCO, YO DIRIA DEMASIADO -se quejo la pokémon Psiquica-_

- Lo se Gardevoir, pero si no sacaba esta idea no iba poder avanzar, bien me conoces -se excuso Kachorro-

_- Bueno por lo menos ya avanzaste con princesas Ketchum y con Pegaso mercenario-_

- Jejeje, bueno será mejor que de comienzo a esto, espero que lo disfruten y de nuevo lo siento, pero esta semana estaré muy ocupado y lo más probable es que una actualización la logre a más tardar el jueves o el viernes- Sin más que decir.

_- Disfruten esta capirotada -menciono sonriendo la pokémon psíquica-_

- Crossover, Gardevoir -corrigió Kachorro-

_- Es igual, al fin y al cavo tienes un desmadre y esta todo revuelto -respondió con una sonrisa-_

Capitulo 0…

Es un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha, en estos momentos podemos apreciar como los rayos del sol entran por una ventana, dando directamente en el rostro al dueño de la casa. Este chico es de cabellos rubios puntiagudos, tiene piel morena, en su rostro hay unas curiosas marcas de nacimiento que se dividen en tres líneas horizontales en ambos extremos de su rostro, su cuerpo posee una complexión musculosa pero no en exceso, pues sus pectorales y abdominales apenas comenzaban a ser visibles, su edad parece estar entre los 19 o quizás 20 años de edad.

Este joven, no es otro que Naruto Uzumaki el ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente. El rubio se movió un poco pasando su brazo derecho sobre una silueta que se encontraba cubierta por la sabana blanca, esta silueta posee unos largos y lacios cabellos castaños rojizos y una piel tan blanca como la espuma y aparentaba tener 18 años de edad.

- ¿ya despertaste? -pregunto la compañera del rubio con una sonrisa, pero manteniendo sus ojos cerraos, pues le gustaba sentir la calidez que el rubio emanaba-

-hmmm, el sol no me deja dormir mas -se quejo el rubio acurrucándose mas cerca de su compañera-

- eso ya lo note -respondió la chica con una sonrisa picara, al sentirse protegida en los brazos del rubio- ¿no iras con tu Tsunade kaa -chan? Tengo entendido que tenían un tema importante por tratar -pregunto la chica-

- Tsunade Baa -chan puede esperar -respondió el rubio- prefiero quedarme contigo, que tenerla gritándome por ser tan irresponsable con mis Genin -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

- no se como esos pequeños te adoran tanto, si resultaste ser igual o peor que Kakashi en el ámbito de la puntualidad y la responsabilidad -dijo la chica-

- bueno ser responsable no ha sido mi fuerte y eso lo sabes bien, pero… en cuando a mi puntualidad, es tu culpa -declaro el rubio sonriendo mientras hacia un pequeño recorrido besando los hombros y cuello de la joven-.

- ¿a si? -pregunto la chica con un tono de sarcasmo-

- así es, eres tan hermosa que no puedo contener mis ganas de querer tenerte entre mis brazos y cada vez que te veo terminas seduciéndome de muchas maneras -expreso el rubio, provocando que el corazón de su pelirroja latiera de emoción al escuchar esas palabras-

- oigan dejen de hablar algunas necesitamos dormir -se quejo una voz detrás de Naruto, provocando que Naruto abriera sus ojos azules y la chica de cabellos rojos dejara apreciar unos ojos rojizos y con pupila rasgada-

Tanto el rubio como su compañera salieron de la cama de forma rapida, Naruto se mantenía al frente dejando apreciar que solo llevaba unos boxers verdes, mientras que su acompañante llevaba una camiseta de manga larga color beige la cual deja libre el área de los hombros, la camiseta llegaba a medio muslo y por debajo de la camisa sobresalía una cola anaranjada parecida a la de un zorro. Naruto camino hasta la abultada sabana y al levantarla se sorprendió tanto como su compañera.

Ante sus ojos apareció una hermosa joven de piel morena, su cabello era de color azul con unos cuantos risos y le llega a la altura de su espalda baja, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de pelaje que cubría parte de su busto y parte intima, la chica tiene unas enormes manos y piernas que son cubiertas por el mismo pelaje blanco, mientras que sus pies y sus manos son suplantados por enormes garras parecidas a las de un felino, mientras por su espalda se asoma una cola blanca parecida a la de un gato.

- ¿Felicia -chan? -pregunto el rubio incrédulo al ver a la chica de cabellos azules en la cama de su habitación, la chica parecía cansada a jusgar por que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados-

- Naruto -kun regresa a la cama… dormir contigo… se siente de maravilla -expreso con una voz cansada mientras soltaba un gran bostezo y volvía a cerrar sus ojos, para acomodarse como un gato lo haría para dormir-

- pero… ¿por que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? -pregunto el rubio muy nervioso, pues para que Felicia lo hubiera encontrado era decir mucho-

- Kyaaa -grito la compañera del rubio, haciendo que Naruto volteara a ver lo que sucedía para encontrarse con una escena que lo puso muy colorado y que su difunto padrino Ero -sanin disfrutaría mucho-

- sigues teniendo los pechos igual de pequeños Horo -chan -expreso una linda castaña con unas curiosas orejas parecidas a las de una ardilla sobre su cabeza, su cabello es castaño y corto a la altura del cuello-

Esta chica tiene una piel es color arena, posee unos ojos color avellana y su vestimenta consta de un top Naranja que deja a la vista su abultado pecho copa DD, pus este solo tapa la mitad de arriba y cubre perfectamente donde están sus pezones, la chica mantiene un vientre plano y un juego de curvas peligrosas, lleva una mini falda naranja con aberturas en ambos lados de sus pierna, mientras que en su cadera se puede ver como hay dos hilos negros pertenecientes a una tanga-

Su calzado consiste en unas botas naranjas y lleva unas calcetas negras que llegan a la altura de la rodilla, lo mas curioso es que había una curiosa y felpuda cola café muy gruesa parecida a la de una ardilla.

- ¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA MAKOTO! -grito la pelirroja, apartando las manos de la castaña, pues estas estaban masajeando su escaso pecho copa B, pero al momento de molestarse dejo que unas curiosas orejas rojas parecidas a las de un zorro se pudiera ver sobre su cabeza-

- ¡TU TAMBIEN MAKOTO -CHAN! -grito el rubio al ver al ver a la joven castaña sonriéndole de forma burlona, mientras la pelirroja se escondía detrás de Naruto-

-hola chicas buenos días, muy buenos días Naruto -kun quiero avisarles que el desayuno lo tendre listo en cuestión de minutos -saludo una hermosa joven con un flequillo castaño claro y el resto de su cabello es rubio, sus ojos son color naranja y tiene unas curiosas orejas de conejo que llegan a la altura de su espalda media y su castaño y lacio cabello llega a la altura de su hombros. Su vestimenta consta de un vestido color guinda de manga corta y un chaleco rojo de cuello que hace resaltar su pecho copa C y su pequeña cintura, mientras en su cuello lleva amarrado un lazo color azul en forma de moño-

- Vanilla -exclamo el rubio mirando como la chica rubia le sonreía de forma tierna-

- muy bien… ahora chicas si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber…. ¿Por que?… ¡ESTAN EN CASA DE MI NOVIO! -grito Horo muy enojada, mientras mandaba una gran cantidad de instinto asesino-

- oh vamos Horo -chan, tu mas que nadie sabe lo que nosotras sentimos por Naruto -kun -se excuso la chica de cabellos castaños y cabellera corta-

- Yo me sentía un poco preocupada, pues tenia mucho tiempo sin saber de Naruto -kun -declaro la rubia desviando su mirada-

- mowwww -maulló Felicia repagándose al cuerpo de Naruto- regresemos a la cama Naruto -kun, durmamos juntos otra vez -pidió mientras le ronroneaba al oído al rubio, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara fuertemente-

- eto Felicia -chan -menciono el rubio con las mejillas coloradas-

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES GATA PERVERTIDA?! -grito Horo molesta y quitando apartando a Naruto del alcance de Felicia-

- oye Felicia -chan, guárdanos un poco de Naruto -kun a nosotras también, yo tengo ganas de compartir un agradable momento con Naruto -kun y alguna de ustedes -declaro Makoto con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras miraba a las chicas, que se sonrojaron por sus palabras-

- Yo… Yo creo que podría esperar para estar a solas con Naruto -kun -dijo de forma tímida la chica rubia de ojos Naranjas-

- eso suena interesante Makoto -chan, pero creo que por ahora solo quiero pasar un ratito con Naruto -kun -menciono sonriendo la peli azulada que termino acercándose a Naruto y termino pasando su lengua por la mejilla de Naruto-

- pierden su tiempo, Naruto esta ocupado en estos momentos conmigo, así que olvídense de su… momento ¨privado¨ con Naruto -kun -dijo Horo haciendo énfasis en la palabra privado-

- vamos linda zorrita, comparte un poco con nosotras -pidió Makoto, besando el cuello de Horo, y apretando sus pechos, logrando que Horo se sintiera extraña ante la situación y terminara apartándose de forma rápida-

- ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO ARDILLA LUNÁTICA! -grito sonrojada Horo, que se encontraba detrás de Naruto-

- lo siento, no puedo evitarlo esta en mi naturaleza -respondió con una linda sonrisa la chica ardilla- además la gatita ya confirmo que tendremos un encuentro amoroso con Naruto -kun, y eso lo ansió mucho, solo espero poder convencerlas a ti y a la conejita así tendríamos mas diversión-declaro con una sonrisa burlona y lujuriosa-

- ¡ESO NI EN TUS SUEÑOS MAS PERVERTIDOS! -grito Horo-

- jejeje si supieras lo que hacemos en mis sueños mas pervertidos -se burlo Makoto-

- saben algo chicas -dijo el rubio tomando unos pantalones de color negro y colocándoselos- ahora que recuerdo tengo una junta importante con la hokage -dijo un poco nervioso mientras se colocaba una camiseta roja lisa y sobre esta una chaqueta negra, para después colocarse sus sandalias- así que… nos veremos mas tarde -exclamo el rubio escapando de las chicas en un sushin-

- no es justo, ¿por que Naruto -kun se fue? -menciono Felicia inflando las mejillas de forma infantil-

- digamos que tiene cosas más importantes ahora que es un Jounin -declaro Horo-

Oficina del Rokudaime…

En estos momentos podemos ver a Shikamaru detrás del escritorio del Hokage siendo ayudado por la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, ambos se encuentra organizando el papeleo de las misiones del día, los materiales que solicito el país de las olas y sobre todo la información de los exámenes Chunin que se llevarían a cabo en Tsukigakure.

Shikamaru esta vistiendo la túnica blanca que usaba con anterioridad Hiruzen, su cabello seguía con la misma forma de piña y debajo de este, lleva el traje estándar de un Jounin, el cual consta de el chaleco verde con el espiral rojo en la espalda, una camiseta de manga larga color azul y unos pantalones azules con sus sandalias negras.

Tsunade esta vestíendo una gabardina verde, una camisa gris sin mangas la cual estaba muy escotada que dejaba apreciar su enorme busto copa E, en su cintura había un listón azul marino que daba pie a unas anchas caderas, llevaba unos muy apretados pantalones color azul marino que resaltaban su gran trasero y unas sandalias de tacón color negro

- ¿ya analizo esto Hokage -sama? -pregunto Tsunade entregándole unos papeles a Shikamaru-

- ser Hokage es problemático, no entiendo por que razón el problemático de Naruto me postulo para esto, se supone que era su sueño no el mio -declaro mirando la hoja-

- ni yo misma puedo saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese muchacho, últimamente esta mas misterioso y sobre todo desobligado -dijo mirando hacia el frente mirando un pequeño grupo de niños esperando sentados en el sofá-

La primera es una joven con largos y lacios cabellos castaño oscuro, piel bronceada y ojos perlados que la identificaban como una Hyuga, su vestimenta consta de una chaqueta blanca, la cual esta abierta y nos deja apreciar una camiseta de color negro, sin mangas y libre en la parte de sus hombros, lleva una falda negra, lleva unas mallas trasparentes y sus sandalias shinobi de color negro.

Su nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, de 12 años de edad, mide aproximadamente 1.33 m de altura, la chica al parecer es un buen atractivo visual para la población masculina, pues parecía que había heredado el encanto que su madre le dejo a su hermana Hinata, pues el cuerpo de la chica era atlético y tenia muy bonita figura. Su banda shinobi esta amarrada en su frente.

El segundo es un chico de piel morena, cabello verde y ojos color ónix. Su vestimenta consta de un Gi de combate color gris, sus pantalones le llegan poco arriba de los tobillos, lleva unas sandalias negras y un listón blanco en su cintura.

Su nombre es Zoro Roronoa, de 11 años de edad, mide aproximadamente 1.40 m de altura, tiene una espada de mango blanco, tiene una badana con el símbolo de Konoha amarrada en su brazo izquierdo, la cuando es hora del pelear la amarra en su cabeza.

La terrecerá es la mas joven del grupo, es una chica de larga y lacia cabellera rubia, su piel es tan blanca como las nubes y posee unos ojos de color azul. Su vestimenta consta de una camiseta sin mangas de color azul celeste, lleva una mini falda tipo colegiala en color rosa y unas sandalias azules.

Su nombre es Mana Uzumaki, la hermana adoptiva de Naruto, esta niña tiene 10 años de edad, mide aproximadamente 1.28 m de altura y su banda shinobi esta amarrada en su cintura como si de un cinturón se tratase.

- ¡Oye Kaa -chan cuando llegara Naruto -Oni -chan! -grito la pequeña rubia de forma eufórica, mientras que a Tsunade sonreía al ver a la pequeña-

- esperemos que pronto llegue Mana -chan -dijo la rubia suspirando-

- esta vez sensei ya tardo demasiado, no entiendo por que nos cita a una hora si va a llegar 4 horas tarde -gruño Zoro cruzándose de brazos-

- tranquilo Roronoa -san, si sensei esta tardando debe ser por que esta atendiendo algún asunto importante -declaro la Hyuga con los ojos cerrados y cruzada de brazos-

- a mi no me tranquilices mujer -dijo Zoro poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a la tranquila Hanabi-

En ese momento apareció Naruto frente a Tsunade, Shikamaru y su grupo de Genins.

- hola chicos lamento la tardanza, pero se me olvido que no había desayunado y tuve que llegar a Ichirakus por un poco de Ramen -declaro el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- ¡COMISTE RAMEN SIN MI, QUE MALO ERES ONI -CHAN! -grito Mana inflando las mejillas-

- ¿así que algún asunto importante? -pregunto Zoro en un tono que detonaba burla-

- !NARUUUTOOOO¡… TIENES 30 SEGUNDOS PARA DECIRME ¿CUAL ES TU MALDITA EXPLICACION PARA LLEGAR 2 HORAS Y MEDIA RETRASADO? -pregunto molesta Tsunade- y si no me convences…!JURO QUE TE ROMPO LAS PIERNAS EN TRES PARTES¡ -grito Tsunade muy molesta-

- bueno veras Baa -chan, hoy en la mañana tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes -menciono el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza-

- ¡POR UN PAR DE INCONVENIENTES DICES! ¡NARUTO NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU QUE TIENES 20 AÑOS SEAS MAS IRRESPONSABLE QUE LA PEQUEÑA MANA, LE DOBLAS LA EDAD POR KAMI! -grito la mujer-

- bueno veras es que… -menciono el rubio mientras intentaba zafarse de la situación- yo estaba ocupado con… -dijo el rubio-

- oye Oni -chan ¿Como esta Horo -nee -chan? -pregunto Mana de forma inocente haciendo que el rubio se pusiera pálido-

- ¿Horo? -pregunto Tsunade extrañada al no recordar a nadie con ese nombre- Mana -chan ¿podrías decirme quien es Horo por favor? -pidió Tsunade de forma tranquila-

- bueno… yo le prometí a Oni -chan que no diría nada de Horo -nee -chan -respondió tímida la rubia-

- EJEM… me parece que dado estos acontecimientos creo que no me queda de otra que reprenderte Naruto, por 4 vez -dijo Shikamaru de forma seria-

- esta bien Shika, dame varias cubetas, trapos y… -menciono el rubio para después ser interrumpido por Shikamaru-

- lo siento Naruto pero esta vez no te permitiré usar el Kage Bunshin, limpiaras el monte de los Hokage sin ningún tipo de habilidad shinobi -declaro Shikamaru-

- ¿QUEEE? -grito Naruto en completo shock- pero eso me llevara más de 7 horas -se quejo el rubio-

- pues a la próxima evita no llegar tan tarde, enserio que a veces resultas muy problemático -menciono Shikamaru con un tono aburrido mientras le daba la espalda al equipo y a su sensei- Bien equipo 9 tienen el resto de la tarde libre, mañana les asignaremos una misión si es que su sensei no llega tarde de nuevo -dijo Shikamaru-

Terminando con esa incomoda situación el rubio llego al monte de los Hokage con todo lo necesario para comenzar a ejercer su castigo.

- demonios como detesto limpiar tantos rostros, era mas sencillo cuando solo eran 4 -se quejo el rubio quitándose la chaqueta y comenzando la limpieza-

Con el paso de 2 horas Naruto ya había terminado de limpiar el rostro de Hashirama, Tobirama y estaba por terminar con el de Hiruzen.

- esto me trae varios recuerdos -se escucho una voz detrás del rubio, cosa que lo hizo sonreír al reconocer al dueño de la voz-

- lo se -respondió el rubio arrojando agua al rostro de piedra para quitar el jabón- no te miraba desde tu boda con Suzume -sensei -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

- lo se, eh estado un poco ocupado -respondió el hombre- por cierto ¿ahora por que te castigaron? -pregunto el castaño detrás de Naruto-

- digamos que una serie de inconvenientes me impidieron llegar temprano a mi reunión con Shika y Baa -chan -respondió el rubio, volteando a ver a Iruka-

El Chunin que una vez conoció Naruto se miraba mas maduro, ahora tenia una barba de candado y llevaba ropas de civil, una camiseta azul de manga corta y un pantalón verde oscuro junto a unas sandalias shinobi azules.

- bueno por lo menos te falta la mitad, creo que si te apresuras podrás llegar a Ichirakus a comer -declaro Iruka-

- a decir verdad debo regresar a casa antes… así que… espero que Shikamaru no se entere… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -exclamo el rubio- chicos ágamos esto -grito el rubio-

- siiiiii -gritaron los rubios lanzándose sobre el monumento para limpiarlo-

- sabes se supone que estas castigado y no te lo tienen permitido -menciono el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro-

- lo se, pero debo terminar esto, pues es de absoluta importancia que yo llegue a casa temprano -menciono el rubio-

- bueno Naruto, espero que sepas lo que haces, me dio gusto hablar contigo, pero debo retirarme, Suzume debe estar esperándome en casa -dijo Iruka- cuídate -menciono para dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso-

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y el monumento de los Hokage quedo completamente limpio gracias al Kage Bunshin, después de haber terminado de limpiar Naruto caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a casa, pero termino encontrándose con Tsunade, quien mantenía una mirada molesta y se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede Baa -chan? -pregunto el rubio mirando como la rubia mantenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro-

- eso es lo que quiero preguntarte yo a ti -respondió la mujer con el seño fruncido, mientras Naruto agachaba el rostro y desviaba la mirada-

- Baa -chan no tengo tiempo para esto, ahora estoy un poco ocupado, debo ir a casa y… -menciono el rubio para ser interrumpido por Tsunade-

¿Que pasa Naruto? ¿Ya no me tienes confianza? -pregunto la rubia cambiando su semblante molesto por uno preocupado-

- no es eso Baa -chan, lo que pasa es que, es un poco complicado lo que estoy viviendo en estos instantes -declaro el rubio con una expresión de cansancio-

- por favor Naruto, explícame tu situación, tanto tu equipo genin como yo estamos preocupados por tus retrasos, siempre estas distraído cuando por casualidad se te ve por la aldea y eso si alguno de tus compañeros de generación o tus compañeros Jounin tienen suerte de verte, cambiaste mucho después de que regresaste de ese viaje de entrenamiento -dijo la mujer levantando la vista y mirando al rubio-

- lo se, pero… aun, aun no me siento listo -respondió el rubio-

- quizás si lo hablas conmigo podamos llegar a una solución -dijo la rubia intentando que el oji azul se abriera mas con ella-

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio varios minutos, no había notado que se estaba alejando mucho de sus amigos y su familia, pero sobre todo se sentía extraño al ver a Tsunade tan preocupada por el, lo único que pudo hacer después de caer en cuenta de sus acciones fue soltar un gran suspiro de derrota, cosa que noto la rubia oji miel.

- esta bien Baa -chan, tu ganas y tienes razón, me aleje mucho de ustedes sin darme cuenta, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es mostrarte lo que ocurre, vamos a mi casa para que entiendas mi situación, pero antes de llevarte, debes prometerme que no dirás nada -pidió el rubio haciendo que Tsunade asintiera a las palabras del Uzumaki, pues el chico se miraba muy serio-

- hai Naruto -respondió la mujer parandose al lado del rubio para acompañar a Naruto a su casa-

El par de rubios camino en silencio todo el trascurso desde los rostros de los Hokage hasta la casa del rubio, Tsunade pudo notar que el rubio se miraba un tanto ansioso y nervioso, ya frente a la puerta, el rubio le dio el pase a la mujer, la cual miro con atención la casa.

Seguía igual, las paredes mantenían el color beige y había varios retratos, uno con Sakura, otro con Ino… uno con las chicas de los equipos, otro peleando con Kiba y Chouji por comida, uno desesperado mientras juega al Shogi con Shikamaru, uno con los sensei, con Jiraiya, uno con su familia la cual estaba compuesta por Tsunade, Shizune y Mana, que se encontraba abrazando al rubio mientras le besaba la mejilla y el ultimo con una extraña chica de cabellos rojos donde ambos compartían un beso en los labios.

- ¿Naruto -kun ya llegaste? -se escucho una voz desde la cocina, cosa que dejo confundida a Tsunade, que dirigió su vista a Naruto-

- así es Horo -chan, traigo visita -declaro el rubio- Baa -chan ¿podrías esperarme aquí unos minutos por favor? - pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Tsunade, el rubio camino lentamente hacia la cocina mientras realizaba un jutsu de silencio, así Tsunade no escucharía lo que ocurriría en la cocina, una vez en la cocina Naruto miro a Horo en la mesa leyendo una revista, mientras que Vanilla estaba cocinado-

Horo estaba vistiendo un suéter morado que moldeaba a la perfección su torso, haciendo que su escaso pecho resaltara, lleva una falda negra que llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, esta fue una idea que Naruto le había dado para esconder su cola de zorro ante la vista de los demás.

- hola Naruto -kun, espero que tengas hambre, te estoy preparando un misso ramen de carne con verduras -menciono de forma tímida la rubia-

- muchas gracias Vanilla -chan, de verdad que tengo hambre, pero comeré después de arreglar unos asuntos, por ahora necesito que tu y… -menciono el rubio volteando a los lados como si buscar a alguien- ¿Qué paso con Felicia -chan y Makoto -chan? -pregunto el rubio-

- Felicia esta recostada en la sala, parece que no le puede seguir el ritmo a Mana -chan como tu lo haces y Makoto pues… -menciono Horo, para oír las voces de las chicas acercandose-

- ¡NO ME ATRAPARAS! -grito Makoto corriendo por la sala, mientras era perseguida por Mana-

- ¡CLARO QUE SI, YA DERROTE AL NIBI! -señalo la rubia a Felicia, que se encontraba acostada en un sofá leyendo un libro- ¡Y AHORA TE DERROTARE A TI ARDILLA MALVADA! -grito Mana persiguiendo a Makoto, mientras que Naruto y Horo tenían una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- ¨menos mal que decidí poner un Jutsu silenciador en la casa, por si algo como esto pasaba¨ -pensó Naruto mirando como Mana jugaba con Makoto- Makoto -chan -llamo el rubio haciendo que Makoto volteara a ver al rubio con una sonrisa-

- ¡Naruto -kun ya regresaste! -grito Makoto muy emocionada mientras se arrojaba sobre el rubio con intenciones de besarlo-

- Ma… Makoto -chan -exclamo nervioso el rubio- necesito pedirles algo -menciono el rubio-

- si es matrimonio claro que acepto -expreso la chica castaña aprisionando el rostro de Naruto entre sus pechos-

- ¡ALEJATE DE EL ARDILLA PERVERTIDA! -exclamo Horo con muchos celos separando a Naruto de los pechos de Makoto-

- no te pongas celosa Horo -chan, si quieres yo te puedo aprisionar entre mis pechos también -sugirió la chica con rasgos de ardilla-

- ¡JAMAS! -grito completamente rojo de la vergüenza-

- chicas necesito de su ayuda, pero primero… Mana -chan creo que deberías ir a tomar una ducha, se esta haciendo tarde y creo que Baa -chan vendrá a visitarnos -menciono el rubio haciendo que sus ¨tres invitadas¨ se imaginaran a una tierna viejecita-

- ¡¿Kaa -chan va a venir?! -pregunto la niña muy emocionada-

- si, aparte no creo que tarde en venir, así que, por que no te duchas para que Baa -chan te encuentre limpia -sugirió el rubio, haciendo que la pequeña rubia corriera a ducharse-bien chicas quiero que se vayan a mi habitación y no salgan de ahí -pidió el rubio-

- ya decidiste tomarnos a las cuatro -dijo Makoto emocionada, mientras las mejillas de las chicas se coloraban al igual que Naruto-

- no se trata de eso Makoto -chan, tengo que resolver una situación y es por eso que las necesito ahí, para cuando yo las llame, podrán salir otra vez de mi recamara -explico el rubio-

- esperare por tu llamar Naruto -kun -respondió Vanilla con una sonrisa-

- claro Naruto -kun, solo espero que en la noche podamos dormir juntos de nuevo -exclamo Felicia-

- por mi no hay problema Naruto -kun, después de todo, creo que puedo divertirme con las chicas un rato -dijo Makoto con una sonrisa lujuriosa, haciendo que Felicia y Vanilla sintieran un escalofrió cuando esta les agarro el trasero-

- si… sobre eso, Makoto -chan hagamos un trato -dijo el rubio, haciendo que Makoto prestara atención-

- ¿que clase de trato? -pregunto con una voz sensual-

- si tu te contienes de… digamos, manosear o en todo caso violar a Felicia y Vanilla por las próximas 24 horas -menciono el rubio tragando saliva de forma ruidosa- te recompensare de la forma que tu quieras -menciono el rubio sabiendo que se metía a la boca del lobo-

- acepto -dijo de forma eufórica la chica castaña- veras que nos divertiremos mucho -menciono aprisionando el brazo de Naruto entre sus pechos-

- este… si, siempre y cuando recuerdes los términos del trato -recordó el rubio-

- haaaaai -respondió muy ansiosa Makoto-

- eso implica, no besarlas, tocarlas por accidente y sobre todo masajearles el cuello por que se ven ¨cansadas¨ -menciono el rubio, logrando que la chica ardilla hiciera un puchero de desacuerdo-

- que agua fiestas Naruto -kun -exclamo frustrada cruzándose de brazos-

- ¿tenemos un trato? -pregunto Naruto-

- de acuerdo -respondió de mala gana-

- recuerda que si incumples una de estas reglas no habrá premio -repitió Naruto, haciendo que Makoto se comenzara a estresar-

- lo se, lo se, no tienes que repetirlo -se quejo la chica, mientras Felicia sonreía de forma malvada mientras que Vanilla suspiraba al sentirse segura, de que Makoto cumpliría el acuerdo-

- por cierto Felicia -chan, Vanilla -chan… no vayan a ser muy crueles con Makoto -chan -pidio el rubio-

- claro Naruto -kun, lo que tu digas -respondió Felicia sonriendo de forma malvada mientras que Makoto se comenzaba a arrepentir de haber aceptado-

- bueno chicas, ahora escóndanse por favor -pidió Naruto-

Una vez que las chicas se metieron en la habitación de Naruto, el rubio volteo a ver a su novia que lo miraba con una expresión molesta.

- vaya, que sacrificado eres -exclamo de forma celosa la pelirroja-

- Horo -chan no te molestes por favor, tu conoces bien a Makoto -chan, si no le dices algo que de verdad le interese, jamás aceptaría -se excuso el rubio-

- eso lo se bien, pero sabes el como odio que esa ardilla pervertida te este tocando -menciono la pelirroja bajando la mirada-

- lo se, pero te lo compensare, prometo que cuando yo salga de todo este lio tu y yo -menciono el rubio acercándose al oído de la pelirroja, que abrió los ojos y se le coloraron las mejillas- ¿aceptas? -pregunto Naruto-

- lo dices enserio, por que si me estas mintiendo créeme que lo lamentaras mucho Naruto Uzumaki -amenazo Horo-

- jamás te mentiría, mi linda zorrita -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras besaba en los labios a la pelirroja-

- bien, ahora ¿que haremos? -pregunto Horo mirando a su novio-

- lo que sucede es que, llego la hora de hablar con Baa -chan, pero me da miedo el que rechace mi relación contigo, Baa -chan es como una madre para mi y no me gustaría perder su cariño al saber que te esta rechazando -explico el rubio-

- ella no te dejara de querer mi amor, confía en ella -menciono Horo-

- mejor hablemos con ella, espero no se moleste por tardar tanto -dijo el rubio-

Naruto y Horo caminaron fuera de la cocina, donde Tsunade seguía analizando la imagen de Naruto y Horo besándose.

- Baa -chan -hablo el rubio haciendo que la mujer le prestara atención y se sorprendiera al ver a la joven de la foto junto al rubio- te presento a Horo -chan, mi novia -presento el rubio a la pelirroja-

- ¨¿novia? ¿De eso se trata todo?¨ -se pregunto mentalmente confundida-

- veras Baa -chan, Horo -chan es… ella -dijo el rubio sin saber si terminaba la frase, pues no sabia como iba a reaccionar la rubia al saber la verdad sobre Horo-

- Naruto -kun, tranquilo mi amor, yo lo hare -dijo la chica calmando tocando el rostro del rubio mientras le sonreía, pues sabia que esto era algo muy complicado para el Uzumaki- es un gusto verte de nuevo Tsunade, quiero que sepas que mi nombre es Horo, y que me conociste con anterioridad como Kyubi no Yoko -revelo la pelirroja dejando que sus orejas sobresalieran sobre su cabeza y que la cola de zorro se volviera visible-

La rubia quedó callada ante la revelación, mientras que Naruto era el que mas nervioso se encontraba, Horo simplemente esperaba a ver como reaccionaba la Senju ante la noticia.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu eres su novia? -pregunto Tsunade a la pelirroja, quien asintió ante la pregunta- ¿y ella es el Kyubi? -pregunto Tsunade de nuevo, pero esta vez a Naruto que también asintió pero con una expresión nerviosa- no por nada eres el shinobi numero uno sorprender a la gente -respondió la mujer suspirando y llevando su mano a su frente, pues lo que le dijeron era bastante información- bien, ¿hay algo mas que deba saber? -pregunto la mujer, sorprendiendo a Naruto, pues parecía que lo había tomado bien.

- claro que hay cosas que debes saber Tsunade, si gustas seguirme a la sala te pondremos al tanto de lo que ocurrió en el viaje de entrenamiento -sugirió la pelirroja asombrando a la rubia por tan buenos modales-

- gracias -respondió la rubia pasando a la sala-

- vez, solo tenias que confiar mas en ella -dijo la pelirroja besando la mejilla del rubio, quien sonrió al ver que su figura materna parecía haber aceptado a su novia-

Una vez en la sala, Tsunade se sentó en un sofá frente a Naruto, que se encontraba en otro sofa, un silencio predominaba entre ambos, hasta que llego Horo con una tetera y tres tazas, las cuales procedió a llenar y entregar en las manos de Tsunade y Naruto.

- muchas gracias -menciono Tsunade para dar un pequeño sorbo al liquido con sabor a manzanilla- bueno Naruto, estoy esperando -dijo la mujer mirando al rubio-

- bueno, ¿Creo que recuerdas lo que ocurrió después de que la guerra termino, verdad Baa -chan? -pregunto el rubio-

- si, el consejo te postulo para Hokage y tu lo rechazaste diciendo que te faltaba mas experiencia, para después decidir postular a Shikamaru -respondió la mujer-

- Así es, veras cuando me fui a entrenar, me encontré una aldea en los límites de Otogakure, esta aldea esta muy escondida y es difícil de encontrar pues su bosque es un peligroso laberinto, debo decir que yo casi muero antes de llegar al portón de la aldea-dijo el rubio-

- ¿CÓMO QUE CASI MUERES? -grito Tsunade muy preocupada la mujer al enterarse de esa situacion-

- veras, cuando comienzas a ingresar a este lugar el chakra queda suprimido por razones inexplicables, pero lo que quiero decir es que cuando llegue a ese lugar, caí inconsciente, después de eso, recuerdo que desperté en una casa extraña, donde un mujer mitad topo, se encargo de estabilizarme y curarme -menciono el rubio-

- Naruto… no vine aquí para que te burles de mi y me cuentes historias fantasiosas, si no quieres decirme la verdad bien nmo insistiré mas, ahora si me disculpan es tarde y debo retirar…. -exclamo molesta la mujer dispuesta a retirarse pero fue detenida por Horo-

- Tsunade, le suplico que espere a que Naruto -kun termine su explicación, se que suena ridículo, pero ya depende de ustede si al final decide creernos o no -dijo la pelirroja-

La mujer suspiro molesta, miro al rubio que mantenía la cabeza agachada y luego a la pelirroja que le lanzaba esa mirada de suplica a la que no podía decirle que no.

- me odiare por esto, pero bueno, espero que tu cuento de hadas sea interesante Naruto -menciono la mujer sentándose-

Pero antes de que Naruto terminara de hablar, la puerta de la habitación de Naruto se abrió y de ella salió corriendo Makoto, que termino escondiéndose detrás de Naruto, mientras que Tsunade parpadeaba confundida y Horo se molestaba con la chica.

- Naruto -kun ayúdame por favor, Felicia -chan me esta molestando -lloro la chica ardilla como si de una niña de 8 años se tratara mientras tallaba sus ojos ante las lagrimas que bajaban de ellos-

- Makoto -chan -exclamo el rubio sorprendido, pues no esperaba eso-

- Makoootooo -chaaan -canturreo Felicia saliendo de la habitación de Naruto mientras meneaba las caderas de forma sensual, provocando que Naruto y Makoto se sonrojaran- ¿pensé que esta mañana querías jugar conmigo? -pregunto la peliazulada-

Makoto termino aferrándose a Naruto mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello del rubio para evitar mirar a la sensual chica mitad gato.

- concéntrate Makoto, habrá recompensa, habrá recompensa, solo contrólate -repetía la chica-

- Los siento Naruto -kun, pero Felicia -san se comenzaba a poner peligrosa y Makoto se miraba muy nerviosa -se disculpo Vanilla dejándose ver, mientras su rostro reflejaba mucha pena-

- Naruto, ¿quienes son estas extrañas señoritas? -pregunto Tsunade notando que cada una de ella llevaba las características de un animal-

- Baa -chan ¿recuerdas que te mencione a la mujer topo? -pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia- bueno, te presento a Felicia -chan -señalo a la peli azulada- Vanilla -chan -señalo a la rubia tímida- y a Makoto -chan -dijo el rubio acariciando la cabellera de la castaña para que se calmara un poco- ella provienen de la aldea de Furrygakure… se que suena absurdo, pero todos los habitantes de ese lugar son mitad humanos, mitad animal -explico el rubio dejando asombrada a la mujer-

CONTINUARA….

Bueno amigos con esto nos despedimos y les decimos que esperamos vernos en la próxima actualización.

Personajes

Naruto

Mana… Yugioh (Toon Dark Magician Girl)

Zoro… One Piece

Horo…. Spice and Wolf

Makoto Nanaya... Blazblue

Felicia… Darkstalkers

Vanilla… Sonic X


End file.
